


[Podfic] Eclipse Me

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sun and moon king au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: “Tell me the story about how the Sun loved the Moon so much he died every night to let her breathe.”Except Damen doesn’t love Laurent and would not die for him.This man killed his father, after all.OrDamianos, the sun king, hates Laurent because he killed his father. Laurent, the moon king, hates Damianos because he killed his brother. But when the eclipse, a ball, a dance beyond the realms of day and night, comes up and they meet they soon will need to face truths they never thought possible and find themselves joining forces with each other to fight a plot that is bigger than their hate against each other.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eclipse Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761253) by [Kitshunette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitshunette/pseuds/Kitshunette), [zyr (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/zyr). 



> I roped my friend in to make a podfic with me and she wanted to do one of mine. So what would be more fitting than the story I used to brainstorm with her about and that she helped me fix?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Standing in the middle of the room, just close to the windows, Damen had been overlooking maps and plans for the next days. The sunlight is falling in rays through the window, painting patterns on the floor in front of it. It is still early, the sun not having reached its peak yet by a few hours.

Preparations would need to be made. Looking around the room, he calls one of his attendants to him.

He lets his gaze wander over the wide open space in the middle of the room, the dome with the slightly green glass windows right in the centre of the ceiling, the bookshelves, the big old globe that is standing in the corner, the dark wood that the shelves and the door are made of, the lighter wood of the floor, until the boy starts to move.

The entire atmosphere is golden and looking at the dust that is floating in the air, illuminated by the rays of the sun, Damen suddenly wishes he was alone in the library.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19mRZo1RnqbC38383GmHtTmrCZNonJZjd/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

Later Damen changes clothing again. The toga he had been wearing for the day is discarded, exchanged for another one. The new one is red, crimson, with a golden stripe and his undergarments -because he needs undergarments at this temperature- are yellow, nearly golden.

An attendant brings his crown, made out of golden laurels and he needs to bend for her to set it down into his head.

The walk down the stairs feels surreal. It feels like Damen isn’t really present. He’s just a ghost moving his body, taking a step, then another and another one until he has reached the hall. He is going to dance with Laurent.

[Listen to it on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14UUWxVzzxOg8fzNgm4MNEcBvK2Th8Ne3/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Chapter 3

[Link to the full version here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iqouzAnDu3aN8mYOrtH2JazNgzH1GlBz/view?usp=sharing)

[And if you want it all in a folder that's here!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1Mlq7VyASkVsGFGuFlCY6fT83piUMFMRl?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check the original and my other works if you want!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pxssnelke?s=20) (I can make podfic for you)


End file.
